Shimon Peres
thumb|200px Shimon Peres, ook wel Sjimon Peres (Wiszniew, thans Vishneva), destijds Polen (tegenwoordig Wit-Rusland), 2 augustus 1923) is een Israëlisch politicus, de negende premier van Israël (1984-1986 en 1995-1996), tweemaal plaatsvervangend premier en de voormalige leider van de Israëlische Partij van de Arbeid sinds hij in november 2005 vervangen werd door Amir Peretz en hij overstapte naar Kadima. Peres werd op 13 juni 2007 tot president van Israël verkozen en werd op 15 juli 2007 beëdigd. Jeugd In 1934 vertrok hij met zijn ouders naar Palestina, naar de stad Tel Aviv. Hij ging naar de Geula School in Tel Aviv, en daarna naar de Landbouwschool van Ben Shemen. In 1947 werd hij lid van de Hagana, de voorloper van het huidige Israëlische defensieleger. Politieke carrière Peres was tweemaal premier van Israël. Vanaf 13 september 1984 gaf hij leiding aan een 'eenheidsregering' met de Likoed van Yitzhak Shamir, met wie hij volgens een 'rotatieverdrag' op 20 oktober 1986 het premierschap inruilde voor het ministerie van Buitenlandse Zaken. Vanaf 1995 tot 1996 werd hij opnieuw premier, ditmaal aan het hoofd van een linkse regering. Voorts was hij tweemaal plaatsvervangend premier. Vanaf 7 april tot 20 juni 1977 was hij plaatsvervanger van Yitzhak Rabin, die zich terugtrok als premier maar niet kon aftreden omdat hij leiding gaf aan een demissionair kabinet. Daarna ook nog van 4 november tot 5 november 1995, nadat Yitzhak Rabin werd vermoord en tot hijzelf de volgende dag was ingezworen als minister-president. In 1994 ontving hij samen met Yitzhak Rabin en Yasser Arafat de Nobelprijs voor de Vrede voor het tot stand brengen van de Oslo-akkoorden. In 2004 besloot de partijtop om nieuwe leidersverkiezingen uit te schrijven. De persoon die dit won, mocht de lijsttrekker worden namens de partij bij de parlementsverkiezingen van 2006. In de polls stond Peres ruim boven alle andere kandidaten. Tot ieders verbazing werd hij op 9 november 2005 echter niet herkozen, maar de vakbondsleider Amir Peretz. Peres kreeg 40% van de stemmen, Peretz kreeg 42.4%. Kadima Op 30 november 2005 maakte Peres bekend, dat hij na zestig jaar lid te zijn van de Arbeiderspartij, de partij te verlaten en lid te worden van Kadima, de partij die Ariel Sharon toen had opgericht. "Mijn tijd van dienst voor de Arbeidspartij is voorbij", zei Peres. Sharon beloofde Peres na een overwinning van Kadima bij de verkiezingen van maart 2006 te zullen opnemen in een nieuw kabinet. Toen Sharon op 4 januari 2006 werd getroffen door een zware beroerte en een hersenbloeding, gingen de geruchten de ronde dat Peres de nieuwe leider van Kadima zou gaan worden. Volgens een poll zou de partij onder leiding van Peres 42 zetels behalen, en onder Olmert's leiderschap 40 zetels. Vele oud-leden van de Likud gaven hun steun echter aan Olmert. Peres verklaarde dat hij Olmert steunde, en dat hij lid bleef van Kadima. Bij de verkiezingen van maart 2006 stond Peres op de tweede plaats, onder Ehud Olmert, en boven Tzipi Livni. President Peres werd op 13 juni 2007 verkozen tot president van Israël. Hij versloeg Reuven Rivlin en Colette Avital. In deze functie is hij de opvolger van Moshe Katsav. Katsav had per 25 januari 2007 verlof genomen na beschuldigingen van seksuele en frauduleuze misdrijven . Parlementsvoorzitster Dalia Itzik nam de functie tijdelijk waar. Peres is de tiende president van de staat Israël. Zijn beëdiging vond op 15 juli 2007 plaats. Trivia Shimon Peres is een neef van de Amerikaanse actrice Lauren Bacall. Bibliografie Peres is de auteur van vele boeken, die onder meer in het Engels en Nederlands zijn uitgegeven: * The Next Step (1965) * David's Sling (1970) (ISBN 0297000837) * And Now Tomorrow (1978) * From These Men: seven founders of the State of Israel (1979) (ISBN 0671610163) * Entebbe Diary (1991) * Yoman Entebeh (1991) (ISBN 9652481114) * Het Nieuwe Midden-Oosten: Mijn Verhaal (1993) Utrecht: Kosmos-Z&K (ISBN 9021522721), vertaling van The New Middle East * Battling for Peace: a memoir (1995) (ISBN 0679436170) * For the Future of Israel (1998) (ISBN 080185928X) * The Imaginary Voyage: With Theodor Herzl in Israel (1999) (ISBN 1559704683) Slechts één van zijn boeken, Het Nieuwe Midden-Oosten, verscheen (tot 2004) in het Nederlands. Voorts publiceerde hij poëzie in het Hebreeuws. |} Categorie:Personen